


Of War and Sacrifice

by ashamtly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron)-centric, Season/Series 04, Which I doubt, accoring to me, character inner thoughts, spoilers of the finale if you haven´t seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: "He didn´t want to die, he still had many things he wanted to say and do, but... they were running out of options and... it was war"(Keith during that scene -you know which one- at the season finale)





	Of War and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finally got to watch Voltron Legendary Defenders -don´t know why I didn´t watch it before-  
> And naturally got obsessed with it, sufficient to say that Keith is my favorite character and that I love the brothers relationship he seems to have going with Shiro.  
> Anyhow, obviously that last scene on the season 4 finale affected me, and though I have read lots of fics about it... all of them seem to implied Keith is suicidal, which I don´t completely agree with so... I decided to give it a chance and write something, but be warned this is just my second fic, English is not my natural language and I have no beta reader whatsoever, so... hope you enjoy it anyway.

He didn´t want to die, he still had many things he wanted to say and do, but... they were running out of options and... it was war, and... they have told him sometimes "the quest to freedom is one through sacrifice".

Somehow, during his time as a paladin, even though there had been many close calls, and he had ~~lost~~ though he had lost Shiro, it had never hit him -as it did in his last mission with the Blades of Marmora before leaving Voltron for good- that this was a war and they might not make it.

Yes, he was hot-headed, impulsive and reckless, acting before thinking things through, but somehow, back then, even when he was putting his life at risk and acting more on instinct, he knew he would survive, that someway, somehow everything would turn out alright, ´cause he knew himself, his skills and is limits, he was a survivor, and no matter what everyone though, his instincts would always keep him alive.

So... no, he didn´t want to die, ´cause he might not have a reason to return to Earth, nor a family waiting back there for him, but he wanted to live, he wanted to live so badly! To learn more things, to explore space, to laugh and joke with his friends, his family, to defeat Zarkon, to learn more about his heritage! About who his mother had been! Did he have more family out there in the outer space? Uncles? Cousins? Siblings?

The question... "How much Garla are you?" kept running through his mind.

He didn´t want to die!, there was so much he still wanted to see, explore and learn, about the universe, about himself, so much he wanted to say to Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Allura, even Conra and Kolivan, but more so to Shiro. So much that he wanted to thank him for...

He really didn´t want to die, and every instinct that he had was telling him to pull back..., to run away, to save himself, but in the end... it didn´t matter.

´cause if he didn´t do this..... if there was the smallest of chances to save not only the family that he had found when he joined Voltron but also the one that might be out there somewhere....

He really didn´t want to die, there was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to see, so much he wanted to..., but if there was the smallest of chances.... this was war after all, and everyone knew war meant sacrifice.


End file.
